Crash
by evilneevil
Summary: A song fic based on crash by You me at six. Dimitri left Rose for Tasha after Victor was sent to Tarasov. He never stopped thinking of Rose though. Now Lissa is pregnant and getting married so she needs a new guardian. She chooses Dimitri and then they move to England with Christian and her other guardian. Summary isn't great but if you listen to the song you'll understand.
1. Chapter 1

Crash

_Summary: From Dimitri's point of view, he took Tasha's offer to guard her but comes back to guard Lissa alongside Rose five years later._

_Vampire Academy Song fic based on the song 'Crash' by 'You Me At Six'. If you haven't heard it, or ever listened toYM 6 I suggest you do, they're one of my favourite bands. This first chapter is just an intro, the song comes into it in the next chapter._

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Vampire Academy or the song, I just love both of them._

She hasn't changed. Not one bit. It's only been five years but without her by my side its felt like a lifetime.

It was Lissa who asked me to come back. Lissa is getting married to Christian finally. And Lissa is pregnant. They need another guardian, for when they move in together. Lissa has decided that she doesn't want to live at court. They're moving over to England for privacy. Lissa knew that I'd be dedicated enough to leave everything and go to England. And Liss knows about her. About our past. Liss won't say anything but it's clear that she still blames me.

Liss hasn't said anything about her to me but that doesn't stop me wanting to know about her. About those five years I was gone. Did she move on? Did she leave? If she knew I was the guardian coming would she leave? Would she try to move on? I can't stop thinking about her. I've tried but all these years I never forgot her. Not a day went by that I didn't think about her.

I should never have left her. I was stupid. I thought that it was for the best. That she'd be able to focus more on her studies. That she'd be able to find someone that she could be with. That she could have a family with. Someone her own age.

I haven't heard from her since I left. Having to tell her I was leaving was the hardest thing that I've ever done. I lied to her. I told her that I'd moved on. I hadn't. I told her I didn't love her anymore. I did, I still do.

It broke her. Seeing her fall to pieces in front of me destroyed me. I immediately wanted to take everything I'd said back. But I couldn't. And she walked away.

So I left. I tried to have a relationship with Tasha but it wasn't right. I couldn't stop thinking of her.

Lissa won't talk about her. But Christian spoke to me once. Well, he hit me in a very painful place. Then he yelled at me for leaving her and breaking her. She hates me now. He told me that much. After that I shut down. I forced myself completely into my work and became a shadow of the person I once was.

Occasionally when we were staying at Court I'd hear things about her. She became the best guardian ever. I was so proud of her. But other rumours circled Court. That she'd attempted to kill herself, more than once. That she was majorly depressed.

The worst thing I heard though came from Adrian Ivashkov. He told me that she wasn't Rose anymore. That the Rose we'd all known and loved was dead.

It is all my fault. And I hate myself for it.

"Dimitri?"

I turn to hear Lissa's voice.

"We need to board the plane now. Christian and-" She stopped. "Christian and my other guardian are waiting for us at our estate in England." She informed me, her voice lacking its usual cheeriness.

So we had boarded the plane. And I spent the next six hours thinking about her, always thinking about her.

As we had got out of the plane we were met by Christian and the guardian. Christian and Lissa clung to each other like they'd been apart forever, when in reality it had been two days. Feeling out of place I focused on the guardian. She was clearly a girl but from this distance I couldn't tell if it was her or not. As I had approached her she looked up and I recognised her. I recognised everything about her. But her eye shad scared me. Her steely guardian mask let out no emotion, but it was clear her eyes held no emotion. And hadn't, for a long time.

She was dressed in the usual guardian uniform. Nothing special but she made it look beautiful. She was beautiful.

But then she turned. And walked away to the mansion behind us, motioning for us to follow. Lissa almost skipped up the steps, happy to be home. Christian laughed and followed her. And I followed. The house was amazing. The entrance hall was beautiful with an intricately decorated ceiling and a large marble staircase that split off in three driections. Christian took Liss's bags and headed up the stairs and straight on. Liss instead motioned for me to follow her into a massive reception room to our left. As we walked out of the hallway she headed to the stairs to the right.

"Dimitri?" Lissa called. Great, Liss had been talking to me and I had already lost focus.

"Sorry Princess." I replied.

"Just call me Lissa Dimitri, I've asked you to plenty of times before. Now, obviously you recognised my other guardian. So I just want to ask that you can give her space. She went through a lot after… After you left her. She does want to speak to you, but I doubt she's ready yet." She told me carefully.

"It's fine Lissa. I don't deserve to speak to her. I promise to give her space." I replied sadly, even though I was the happiest I had been in years. She did want to speak to me.

"Thank you Dimitri. You're rooms on the left of the staircase, the first door on the corridor and it has its own ensuite bathroom. I suggest you get used to the house." Lissa suggested and then left the room.

So that's what I spent the next week or so doing. I tried to avoid her presence because I could see it hurt her. I mainly just walked through the masses of gardens that surround the house. It truly is a beautiful estate.

Until she spoke to me.

I was standing by the fountain in the gardens, thinking about Russia, my family, when she spoke.

"DImitri." A single word, but it held so much emotion.

"Rose." I turned to face her, tears streaming down both of our faces.

_Right so that's the introduction. I know most song fics wouldn't bother but I felt that it needed to be explained. The song starts in the next chapter. I know this chapter is quite short, and most of the chapters will be. If this chapter confused you, when Dimitri refers to a she or her it is generally Rose he is talking about. Please review because I'm not sure whether this worked, or whether I should continue it._


	2. Chapter 2

Wait.

_**Thank you to all my reviewers, rozaanddimkaforev, RozaRoseBelikov, TheBookShelf and Nobes! I can't guarantee everyday updates all the time, but I would like to finish this in the next two weeks. Most of the story will be their conversation because that's how the song fits, but I prefer to do it in parts. The chapters won't be very long though. Thank you also to my anon reviewer Shaebaby, I reply to all reviews but as you're anon I couldn't. This chapter will start with the part of the song I'm showing in this chapter. This is how I understand the song, I'm sorry if you interpret it differently.**_

_Wait._

_Where you say you've been? Who you been with?_

_Where you say you're going? Who you're going with?_

_Keep my on my toes, keep me in the know._

_Wait._

_Keep me in your skin, keep me in your chest. _

_I wait for it to start. I wait for it to end._

_Keep me on my toes, keep me in the know._

"We… We need to talk." Her voice is still as mesmerising as it was five years ago.

"Yes. We do."

"Look we're going to be working together and to keep Lissa safe, to do our job, we need to work together. So I wanted to ask if we can be friends?" She asked me hesitantly.

"I would like nothing more. But Rose, I… I need to explain myself. Five years ago I-" She cut me off.

"It doesn't matter. You're happy with Tasha and that's all that matters. Can we just not talk about this subject?" She asked.

"Of course. But Rose, I'm not with Tasha."

"Oh. That's… Good. As long as you're both happy."

"Rose-"

"Please Dimitri. We'll talk about this another time." She pleaded.

"Okay then. So, what did you spend those five years doing then? I've heard great things while I've been staying at court."

"At first I, I ran away to Russia. I hunted down the Strigoi there. When I returned, maybe six months later they made me take the graduation trials and I passed. They asked me about my time away and insisted on giving me the Molnija marks. I'm the most decorated guardian in history." She informed me, in a matter of fact way. Not because she's big headed, but because killing Strigoi, its almost murder. Not the best thing to be proud of.

"Wow. And you accomplished this on your own?" I was shocked.

"No. I had some friends in Russia, but we've lost contact now."

"Oh."

"What about you? Where have you been? Who've you been with?" She asked cautiously.

"Just travelling around America with Tasha, occasionally we'd stay at Court and a few times we visited my family in Russia. But other than that nothing interesting. I collected two Molnijas along the way but compared to you, that's nothing."

"So you were still Tasha's guardian?" She asked clearly curious. Obviously she'd assumed I'd accepted both parts of Tasha's offer. Which I suppose I had tried initially. But it didn't work.

"Yes I was her guardian. She wanted me to be more than that, and I tried at first. But it didn't work out. In fact I haven't been with anyone in five years." I told her.

"Me neither." She muttered.

"How've you been settling in here? In about, six months you'll have to guard without me so you need to get used to everything about the place." She asked.

"It's been fine. But, you're leaving? Where are you going? Who with?" I asked desperately. Pathetic I know, but this is the closest I'd been to the women I loved in five years. I didn't want to lose her again.

"Only temporarily. When Lissa has the baby, well babies seeing as she's having triplets (A.N I know triplets might be pushing it but everyone seems to give them twins and triplets aren't that uncommon) and the weddings over, she's taking three months off to stay at Court, at Tatiana's request. So I'm going with her. You'll be staying here with Christian and the baby." She replied curtly. Clearly I was overstepping my boundaries.

"Oh."

"Look Dimitri, I never forgot about what we had. I often think of it actually, but we can't go back to that this easily. I had a hard time after you left. When I came back to the Academy after my time in Russia everything came back. I… You've probably heard what I did." She told me sadly.

"I heard a lot of things but I'd rather hear them straight from the source." I answered honestly.

"It doesn't matter." She answered harshly; obviously she didn't want to speak about it. But I didn't push her. I'd already got enough out of her for one day. It can't be easy for her to talk about everything. At least I knew that I'd always stayed in her heart. I must have managed to get under her skin.

Just then Lissa shouted for Rose.

"Look I've got to go. But we'll talk again, and you can tell me everything. And I'll tell you everything but I'm not ready yet."

"Okay. And thank you, for telling me all this. I'm truly sorry for everything I did." She nodded and walked back to the house.

"I love you Roza." I whispered.

_**Okay so this is my first song fic, I'm just going with how I think it should be written. Sorry if you don't like it. Also I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any slip ups in grammar or spelling. Please review. I'll try to update soon. And if any of you read my other fic, it's a Hunger Games fic, I'm sorry but I'm focusing on this story at the minute. I will continue it but not for a while. Again, please review! Thank you so much to those of you who did! **_


End file.
